1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to a method of image processing for allowing a user to virtually try on eyeglasses in order to select a style of eyeglasses that is appealing to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent times a significant percentage of people now wear eyeglasses, either for correcting vision or for serving as a fashion accessory. At the same time, there are now an almost limitless number of eyeglasses being sold, and these eyeglasses come in different styles and sizes. Consequently, consumers now have a large variety of eyeglasses to choose from, and can pick exactly the style of eyeglasses that best suit them. Although eyeglasses stores are common, eyeglasses stores are limited in the number of different eyeglass frames that they are able to display inside the store at any one time. Consumers may find themselves disappointed by the limited eyeglasses options within stores, and may need to visit numerous stores in order to find just the right style of eyeglasses.
Furthermore, consumers are now shopping online more than ever before, and online stores can offer a much greater selection of eyeglasses styles than traditional brick and mortar retail stores are able to. However, the problem with shopping online is customers are not able to try on the various types of eyeglasses in order to see if the eyeglasses are the right size and style for the customer. This leads to customers having to make an uninformed decision as to whether the eyeglasses are appropriate for them or not. Often times the customer will regret the decision to buy a particular pair of eyeglasses online after the customer has received the eyeglasses. To make matters worse, if prescription lenses for the eyeglasses have already been cut and installed in the frames of the eyeglasses, there is no easy way for the customer to return the eyeglasses without losing the money used to pay for the lenses. Consequently, there is a need for a better way to shop for eyeglasses.